


Gift

by Flowersandthorns



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Blowjobs, How do I delete posts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowersandthorns/pseuds/Flowersandthorns
Summary: Sorry for this plot again. Can you tell what my favorite thing to write is?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this plot again. Can you tell what my favorite thing to write is?

How do you delete stories

**Author's Note:**

> Let me die


End file.
